Ice Cream Battle
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Chase and Spike go out for ice cream! What could go wrong? Everything. Sequel to Horror Movie.


**Let me start off by saying 'I hate you.' No, I don't hate you dear reader, 'tis my friend Andi that I hate. She made me write this oneshot, and another one that might get posted sometime in the next week. So I'll say it again: I hate you, Andi. I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment while writing this. So, without further ado, enjoy **_**Ice Cream Battle**_** (I still hate you, Andi).**

* * *

Ice Cream Battle

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice called out, stopping the teenage boy in his tracks. Damn, he thought he could get away with his plan.

"I'm going out," he answered gruffly, hoping the other person would leave him alone.

"Well, then I guess we're both going out," Chase said with a smug grin on his face.

Spike sighed. "Chase, you don't want to come with me."

"Yes, I do. We haven't been alone since we snuck out to go see that movie."

Spike knew that Chase wasn't about to give up, so he decided to just let him come along. It wasn't like anything exciting was gonna happen. He just wanted to go get ice cream without his siblings tagging along. Well, that worked out, didn't it? Not.

So that's how the two Davenport twins ended up walking down the streets of Mission Creek together that afternoon, headed toward the ice cream parlor. Ever since Fro-Yo-A-Go-Go (the frozen yogurt shop) had opened, the ice cream parlor had steadily declined in business. There were even rumors going around town that the place was going to close soon.

That's why Spike had decided he was going to sneak out and go. He had heard about the ice cream parlor and he wanted to see what it was like before it was gone forever. Chase really couldn't have cared less, but he figured he might as well bother Spike. Spike was always messing with him; now it was Chase's turn.

"Hey Spike," Chase said for the hundredth time. "Guess what?"

"What?!" Spike groaned in frustration.

"I like you," Chase laughed.

Spike rolled his eyes. "I like you too, freak," he admitted. "Now come on or Mr. Davenport will realize we're gone."

"Right."

"Yuck!" Chase muttered after Spike placed his order. "How can you possibly like chocolate ice cream?"

"Um, because it's delicious?" Spike said, not understanding why Chase sounded so accusing.

"Chocolate ice cream isn't delicious," Chase insisted. "It's disgusting. Vanilla, however, is the greatest ice cream mankind has ever invented."

"Yeah, if the word vanilla describes your personality," Spike shot back.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Chase mumbled under his breath, earning him a glare from Spike.

"What did you just say to me?" Spike growled.

"I asked what crawled up your ass and died," Chase repeated, a smug grin on his face. "Because you seem awful snarky, even for you; you called me plain."

"That's because you are plain," Spike retorted. "But back to the whole 'ice cream flavor' thing. Chocolate ice cream is better than vanilla."

"No, its not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, now shut up."

Chase shut his mouth . . . for about five seconds. Then he started the argument back up.

"I still don't see how you can eat chocolate ice cream," he insisted. "It's disgusting."

"So is vanilla, but you don't hear me complaining," Spike countered.

"You just did!"

Spike sighed. Okay, sometimes Chase was an idiot. It was time for drastic measures. So once the guy behind the counter left through a door to the back of the shop, he shoved his ice cream cone into Chase's face.

"Mmph!" Chase cried, spitting out the nasty ice cream. "What was that for?!"

"To get you to shut up," Spike smirked. "And it worked."

"Shut up," Chase grumbled, even though he was fighting a smile. He knew what Spike was up to. This was Spike's weird version of flirting. It was kind of adorable, though Chase would never tell Spike that. He valued his life too much.

Chase definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Spike leaned in close and pressed his lips to Chase's. Chase immediately kissed him back, not caring where they were or if anyone saw them. Of course, then his brain started working again –Spike had the strange ability to short-circuit Chase's thought process –and Chase backed up at almost Bree-like speed.

"SPIKE! We're in public!" Chase hissed. "People wouldn't approve of our relationship."

"I thought you were all about singularity or something like that," Spike stated, a bit confused. "And besides, no one else is here."

"That doesn't matter!" Chase hissed. Of course, a couple just happened to walk in as he was yelling at Spike. And _of course_ they weren't just any couple. Oh no, it just _had_ to be Mr. Davenport and Tasha.

"Chase? Spike? What are you two doing here?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Donald, they're obviously here for ice cream," Tasha answered for the brothers. "Isn't that right boys?"

"Uh, yeah," Spike agreed. "We're totally here for the ice cream. Just getting some ice cream. Nothing else going on at all."

"And now that we've had some," Chase continued "we'd better be going. Wouldn't want to ruin your date or anything."

"Right," Davenport said suspiciously. "You guys should get home before I conveniently remember that I didn't give you permission to leave the house."

"Donald, they just came to get ice cream," Tasha reprimanded her husband. "Let the boys live a little. They're teenagers; they're gonna sneak out."

"Thanks Tasha," the boys said in unison. They said their goodbyes and quickly rushed out of the ice cream shop. Once they were far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath. Suddenly, Chase started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Spike demanded.

"You!" Chase chuckled. "You've got to be the most pathetic boyfriend in history!"

"What makes you say that?" Spike felt a little offended by Chase's comment –not that he would ever tell him.

"You just up and lied to our parents and told them that nothing happened," Chase smirked.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Mr. D and Tasha, Chase and I are here on a date just like you guys?' Yeah, I could see that going over really well," Spike said sarcastically.

"We're going to have to tell them sometime," Chase reasoned.

"But not today," Spike insisted.

"Not today," Chase agreed.

They wouldn't be telling their family about their relationship for a while, but the danger of being caught made it all the more fun.

* * *

**And that's the end folks! But the third and final part of my Spase series will be up sometime in the next week. It'll be called Movie Night, so be on the lookout! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
